A Better Start
by XxScarletxRosexX
Summary: What do you expect from an average Valentines Day other than seeing couples do their thing? Doesn't it suck to be reminded that you're single on that day? This is a Valentines Day Special One-Shot dedicated to all Soul Evans Fans! "You" can be referred as either yourself or the girl you ship him with. Remember to R&R!


**Link for DA: **xxscarletxrosexx.

deviantart.

com/art/A-Better-Start-354957963

**(c) A Better Start belongs to me****  
****(c) Soul Eater belongs to Atsushi Ōkubo**

**Summary:**

What do you expect from an average Valentines Day other than seeing couples do their thing? Doesn't it suck to be reminded that you're single on that day?

This is a Valentines Day special one-shot dedicated to all Soul Evans Fans! "You can be referred as either yourself or the girl you ship him with.

* * *

Today felt nothing special until you checked the calendar. **February 14**. _Oh great, it's that time of year again_, you groan groggily. _Might as well get this day over with_.

You kick the blankets off the bed and get up to take your usual morning shower followed by brushing your teeth. Afterwards, you return back to your room and get ready for school.

You take your usual walk to school since you live only a couple blocks away. On your way there, you imagine what will take place at school. You already know that there will be countless crowds of couples excitedly handing out their presents to their significant others while you feel like a thousand-th wheel. You sigh with disappointment as you finally appear at school, book at hand, ready to be whipped out just to show people that you're not feeling down about this lovey-dovey holiday.

As soon as you walk through the hallways, you see a bustling crowd of people running about the way, searching for their significant others, a box of chocolate, bouquet of red roses, or a stuff animal at hand. You can sense their excitement while you sigh with discontent.

You open the book and begin to read as your legs naturally lead you to your locker. You are so engrossed to the story that you didn't notice someone crossing the same path as you.

**Thump**. You fall on the ground due to the impact and sit on the floor, disoriented and embarrassed.

"Sorry," you mumble quietly while you collect your novel and backpack.

"Don't worry about it." You stop collecting your stuff and remain frozen at the sound of his familiar voice. Slowly, you glanced at his feet and made your way up. He was wearing his signature black leather jacket over an orange shirt, and a loose black belt dangling off his faded gray jeans. You gawk at the person in front of you. He bends down to meet your face and stares at you with a bored expression in his eyes. "It's my fault anyways."

"N-no! It's mine! I'm sorry!" you squeak out. You begin to freak out as the guy picks up your backpack followed by offering his hand. He looks you straight in the eye and his eye brow arches.

"Are you just gonna stay there and gawk or what?"

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

You take his offered hand. You can't help but notice how strong of a grip he has over your hand and how gentle he is holding on to you.

"Don't sweat it," he mutters as he hand you your bag. "Just make sure you watch where you're going next time. We don't want any more book worms walking about the place and crashing into people."

"Okay." You bow your head down, embarrassed and hug the book to your chest.

He looks at you with a guilty expression and scratches the back of his head. "Geeze," he mutters. From the corner of your eye, you see him dig into his bag and pull out a small, purple foiled chocolate in the shape of a heart. "Here," he hands out to you.

You stare at him, surprised by his kind action. You look at his hand intently and back to his eyes with inquiry. "I know I'm not the nicest person you'll ever come across, but I hope this will make it up. Are we cool?"

You take the chocolate from his palm with gentle care, and hold it in your own palm. You smile warmly at the piece of candy then back to him. "We're cool."

"Great," he flashes his signature half grin to you, and you feel your heart flutter, knowing that this smile was especially given to you and no one else. "I better get to class. See you around, kid." You crane your head as he walks around and heads to the opposite direction, but stops almost immediately. "Oh yeah," he states without turning around, "Happy Valentines Day."

You watch him shove one hand into his pocket, while the other carries his bag over his shoulder as he makes his way to class.

"Happy Valentines Day to you too," you call out, but in an indiscreet and in audible voice you add, "…Soul."

You walk away with a huge smile settled on your lips, the chocolate and your book tucked safely in your bag.

_Valentines Day wasn't so bad after all._

* * *

**If you guys receive this on your wall, then that means you commented on my latest poll (the one about your favorite character of the opposite sex on deviantart). This is my Valentines Day present to you3  
It's belated now, but w/e ;p  
BUT if you didn't do it, then it's okay, it can be for you as well! :D**

**I was suppose to submit it during that deviantart Valentine special, but I didn't have time due to my back-to-back choir competitions and writing this lovely one shot: Not Just Sweets**

**Thank you for supporting me up to now, I hope you enjoy this little Role Play story. You can think of the character as either yourself or the female of your OTP, that's really all up to you! :)**

**Anyways, enjoy~**


End file.
